Don't Cry
by Mania do Potter
Summary: Uma passagem pelos momentos em que James e Lily sofrem após a descoberta da profecia. Eles tentam levar uma vida normal, porém nem sempre conseguem. Songfic com Don't Cry - Guns N' Roses.


Don't Cry

- Isso não pode ser verdade! – James bateu sua mão com força na única mesa presente naquele escritório, no alto daquela torre. Era uma mesa bem trabalhada, digna para alguém que ocupava a posição do homem que os recebia em seu gabinete. Ele não se alterara nenhum pouco com a explosão de raiva de James, mesmo estando separado do casal por apenas aquela única mesa. – Por favor, nos diga que isso não é verdade, que tudo não passa de uma ridícula brincadeira de Black! – a fúria já não mais existia, e tudo que se via agora era o desespero de um homem.

- Lamento James, mas é a verdade. O melhor a se fazer agora é se esconder. Voldemort não irá se cansar até encontrar vocês dois ou aos Longbottom. – era um verdadeiro mistério como Dumbledor conseguia se manter tão calmo em situações desse tipo.

- Frank e Alice também? Eles já sabem? – James parecia ficar cada vez pior, enquanto Lily continuava estática, em choque.

- Eles devem chegar aqui daqui uma hora. Acho que o melhor a fazerem agora é ir para casa, e então conversarem, para tomar a melhor decisão possível, embora acho que conheço um feitiço perfeito para a situação. Pedirei para Filio explicar sobre o feitiço para vocês, amanhã.

- Muito obrigado, Albus. Tenho a confiança que com você conseguiremos sair dessa. Vamos, Lily, querida. Melhor seguir o conselho de Albus e ir para casa. – ele a pegou pela mão e a guiou como uma marionete; ela ainda não sabia o que pensar. – Até mais, Albus. – despediu-se James.

Passaram pela porta do gabinete e desceram pela escada em caracóis mágica, saindo pela gárgula que ocultou a passagem assim que passaram por ela. Lily agarrou-se fortemente a James e com soluços quase inaudíveis e lágrimas salgadas, aliviou sua dor.

_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry_

- _Por favor, Lily, não fique assim. Sabe que me sinto perdido quando a vejo assim. Perdido por não saber o caminho para te fazer sentir melhor. Triste por presenciar sua tristeza._ – James sussurrou ao ouvido da esposa, erguendo delicadamente seu rosto, para poder encarar os brilhantes olhos verdes, constatando sua dor – _Eu te amo._

Era mais uma noite de lua cheia. Aluado devia estar por ai, sofrendo. Também sofria, mas não por seu amigo. Decidira que podia ser egoísta aquela noite. Sofria por si, por Lily e pelo filho que crescia no útero da esposa.

Não conseguia dormir, estava a noite inteira acordado, encarando o teto, pensando, enquanto Lily finalmente estava dormindo, agarrada a si, exausta depois de tanto chorar. Pensava em como seria poder criar seu filho, em como o amaria, e em como adoraria poder dar irmãozinhos ao seu primogênito. Já fazia uma semana que haviam tido aquela terrível conversa com Dumbledor, e desde aquele momento, todas as noites eram iguais. Lily inconformada, mergulhada na tristeza, e ele ali, a seu lado, confortando-a e pensando.

Beijou delicadamente o topo do emaranhado de fios ruivos, e a mulher mexeu-se lentamente na cama, abrindo os olhos tristemente e observando o marido.

_I know how you feel inside  
I've been there before  
Somethings changing inside you  
And don't you know_

- Lily, eu te amo. Estive pensando, e acho que devemos acabar com essa melancolia presente em nós dois, e tentar aproveitar o máximo a chegada de Harry. Acho que é a única coisa que conseguirá fazer com que esqueçamos tudo.

- Como quiser, James. Tentemos isso. – porém sua voz era ainda desanimada e triste.

Andava de um lado ao outro da sala. Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho estavam lá também, lhe fazendo companhia, assim como Albus. Lily estava lá em cima, com a companhia de Marlene e Madame Pomfrey. Harry estava nascendo, e seu choro poderia ser ouvido a qualquer momento. Não haviam podido ir ao Saint Mungus, pois não podiam sair da casa protegida, e o parto tivera que ser em casa, um hábito um tanto antiquado, mesmo entre os bruxos.

Pensava. Era o que melhor fazia desde a notícia da profecia. Porém no momento não pensava nela, mas sim no ser a que a profecia se referia. Achava que o ser referido pela profecia estava demorando muito a vir. A demora do parto era angustiante, pois nada podia fazer. Até que escutou um choro ao longe, e Marlene veio até a sala, buscá-lo para que fosse enfim apresentado ao seu filho.

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry all tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry all tonight_

Encontrou Harry envolto em cobertores, no colo da esposa. Tinha poucos fiapos de cabelos negros e ao bocejar abriu os olhos. Incríveis olhos verdes, como a mãe. E esta chorava, porém sabia que enfim o motivo do choro mudara, expressava agora a mais pura felicidade. Amava sua esposa, e amava seu filho.

- _Lily. Lily, ele é... é maravilhoso. É meu filho, e tem os seus olhos. Eu te amo! – _sussurrava James – _Eu amo nosso filho. Você é perfeita!_

- James. – ela se esforçou para falar, mesmo exausta por tantas horas buscando trazer Harry ao mundo.

- Descanse Lily, apenas descanse. Estaremos, eu e Harry aqui do seu lado. – e beijou a testa da ruiva, para depois um singelo encostar de lábios, e então observá-la fechar os olhos lentamente.

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sign  
Give me a kiss before  
You tell me goodbye_

- Lily, querida, Harry está precisando de você. – era mais uma noite e James cutucou sua esposa para acordá-la, já que Harry chorava e não lhe deixava dormir.

A ruiva levantou-se e foi dar de mamar ao filho, um verdadeiro faminto. Foi até rápido satisfazê-lo, e então pôs-se a embalá-lo cantando uma doce música infantil - _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr _– a qual o deixou-o sonolento, e posto no berço imediatamente dormiu. Era uma cena comum nas madrugadas após a chegada de Harry.

- Como eu te amo, Lily. – tentou beijar-lhe nos lábios, porém ela desviou o rosto.

- Não fale assim comigo. Sou sempre eu que tenho que cuidar de Harry. Pensei que _nós_ íamos aproveitar todos os momentos com nosso filho.

_Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinking of you  
And the times we had baby_

- Desculpe, meu Lírio, mas me sinto tão desajeitado com ele. Não faço isso por mal. Eu o amo, e também te amo. E esse amor nunca morrerá. – enfim beijou seus lábios – Juro que a partir de agora me esforçarei mais.

E Lily chorou.

- Me desculpa, James, ser tão assim. Mas é que eu sinto, aqui dentro, que tudo será muito rápido, que devemos viver ao máximo, como você me disse naquela noite.

- _Shhhh. Eu te amo!_

_Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

Estavam na sala, se divertindo com Harry. O menino já tinha pouco mais de um ano, e no momento tentava pegar a fumaça colorida que James fazia sair da varinha, enquanto Lily estava encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, apenas observando. Na mesa jazia uma carta de Sirius, desejando um feliz Halloween. Harry se divertia como sempre, porém começava a ficar cansado, soltando breves bocejos. A ruiva aproximou-se do filho, pegando-o no colo, e James percebendo a esposa, deixou a varinha no sofá, dirigindo-se junto a ela para as escadas.

- Acho que já está na hora de um certo garotinho dormir. – dizia Lily

- Nã-nã. 'Bincá' pa-pa. – Harry erguia os braços em direção ao James.

- Brincamos mais aman... – James tentava convencer o filho a ir dormir, quando foi possível ouvir um alto estampido; alguém passava pelo _fidelius_ pela primeira vez, algo deduzido pelo barulho característico. Tanto James quanto Lily olharam pela janela, tentando adivinhar quem seria, afinal não esperavam ninguém novo. Viram um homem alto, com a pele extremamente alva, trajando um longo sobretudo negro e segurando um ornada e comprida varinha negra.

- LILY! É ele! Vá, suba! Tentarei atrasá-lo. – James gritou desesperado.

Porém Lily hesitou, em choque. Observou James correr em direção à porta. E enquanto ele corria para salvá-la, ele a olhou uma última vez. Sabia que seria uma última vez. E com um leve mexer dos lábios murmurou claramente "Eu te amo, Lily. Sempre te amei. Adeus." E Lily teve que respondê-lo antes que o mesmo fosse em direção ao sacrifício. "Para todo o sempre!" Correu, então, escadas acima.

_And please remember  
That I never lied  
And please remember  
How I felt inside now honey_

E James se viu ali sozinho. Apenas constatou a porta arrombada e aquela face demoníaca parada no vão de entrada. Sorrindo. Pouco importaram as palavras que trocou com o Lord das Trevas. Lembra-se apenas do feixe de luz verde.

Percebeu-se fora de seu corpo, flutuando, e então estava no andar de cima. Torcia por Lily. "Eu sei que você consegue. Você é forte. Resista. Pelo menos salve o nosso Harry!", pensava James.

_You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby_

Porém o que o destinou reservou a si, também o fez à Lily, e logo notou-a também flutuando a seu lado. Ficaram ambos observando Harry, e felicitaram-se por ele ter sobrevivido. Ao menos ele. Dirigiram-se então à luz. Uma luz amarelada, quente, convidativa. Caminharam em direção aos seus futuros.

No entanto, aquele paraíso não era a perfeição, pois nunca puderam crescer com Harry, ensinar-lhe, amar-lhe como deveria ter sido. Apenas podiam observá-lo. E também chorar. Ora por angustia, sofrendo quando ele sofria ou tinha uma provação, ora por felicidade, por vê-lo crescer e ser feliz, com a família que ele tivera que escolher para si. Não tinham inveja dos Weasleys, pois sabiam que eles representavam o melhor para ele. Tinham inveja do destino, que não fora generoso com eles.

_Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby_

_Don't you cry, don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby, maybe someday  
Don't you cry, don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight_

N/A: Uma música maravilhosa e também muito melancólica, com dois dos melhores personagens do universo de Hogwarts. Não foi bem um romance comum, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem! E que também votem bastante! Abraços e beijos, e até a próxima! Mania do Potter (Pedro Henrique)


End file.
